1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to solar systems and, more specifically, to solar storage units which can maintain a temperature gradient from the center to the rim of the storage unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The concept of solar heat systems is old in the art as evidenced by the Shoemaker U.S. Pat. No. 3,102,532 which shows a solar heat unit disposed in the space of a chamber and comprising a mass of material having openings therein. The openings are readily permeable to the passage of air. The material may be a suitable porous pack of metal wool having surfaces to absorb radiant energy.
The Jouet U.S. Pat. No. 3,854,530 shows a heat exchanger generally of cylindrical shape which provides for the circulation of two fluids, each fluid following four identical spirals.
The Meckler U.S. Pat. No. 3,996,759 shows a stratified thermal mass which stores heated water from solar collectors according to its temperature.
The Gay U.S. Pat. No. 2,584,573 shows method and means for heating a house wherein heat is stored beneath the basement floor and fill of clay or heat conductive earth. The fill contains a labyrinth of pipes through which is circulated a heat transfer liquid.
The present invention differs from the prior art by providing a system for storing solar energy through a spiral chamber having multiple air inlets and outlets.